1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a communication system, receiving method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in multi-band OFDM system of UWB, a signal which hops over a plurality of bands is transmitted and received, and a preamble pattern of the signal is set to be different according to TFC patterns representing types of hopping. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2007-19985 and 2006-197375 disclose a constitution where a plurality of synchronizing circuits corresponding to the TFC patterns are provided.